1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a piston-cylinder unit with a work cylinder filled with a fluid under pressure, a hollow piston rod arranged coaxial to the work cylinder and is displaceable in the work cylinder along a center longitudinal axis having a connection element at the end located outside the work cylinder and, at the end located in the work cylinder, a piston dividing the work cylinder into a first work space and a second work space, and a valve needle arranged in the piston rod. At least one throughflow channel extending in axial direction is arranged in the piston rod. The valve needle has a recess at one end, the valve needle being rotatable into a position such that the recess and throughflow channel are located opposite one another in a defined area, and a flow of fluid is controllable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piston-cylinder unit of the type mentioned above is known from DE 10 2007 018 582 A1.